


Zarkon's  Choice

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, His plans failed, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Prisoner Shiro (Voltron), Zarkon has chosen a mate for Lotor, part hurt par fluff, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Lotor Week Day 5 - Arrange MarriageLotor could not help but pace the throne room as he waited for his father to show up. Emperor Zarkon had summoned him here and he had no idea why. But knowing his father it probably wasn’t something good, at least not for him.
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Zarkon's  Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me

Lotor could not help but pace the throne room as he waited for his father to show up. Emperor Zarkon had summoned him here and he had no idea why. But knowing his father it probably wasn’t something good, at least not for him. When he thought that the Emperor might have forgotten him, the door finally opened and Zarkon walked through followed by Sendak. Of course, Sendak was with him. Why would he not be? Lotor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he decided to play nice, at least for now, and gave a bow to the Emperor before saying "You summoned me, father?" 

Zarkon gave him a look that Lotor could not decide if it was good or bad so he tried to keep his face as stoic as he could. After a dobach the Emperor finally spoke: "Yes, I have something for you."

"You have something for me? I sorry father but I don't understand?" Lotor could not help but let the confusion play across his face his father did not normally give him things, unless it was designed to humiliate him.

"I have found you a mate and you will be wed in 3 quintants."

"3 quintants!? To someone I don't know?!"

"Oh you know your new mate, the whole empire knows your mate, at least by reputation, if not more in some cases." Zarkon gave a harsh laugh.

"And who is the supposed mate of mine?"

"Sendak." The emperor made a gesture as he spoke.

"Sendak! I am not marrying Sendak!"

"Of course you're not! Do you really think I would give my prized Commander to the likes of you!? I think not! Sendak is going to bring in your mate from the hall!" The Emperor's voice echoed throughout the throne room. 

Well, at least he was not going to marry Sendak, but then who was his father going to try to make him marry? Lotor was facing his father so he didn't see who Sendak was bringing in, but he did hear him push whoever it was to the ground as he growled: "Bow to you Emperor!" He also heard the metallic clink of chains hit the ground. 

Now, not only was Lotor was confused about who would be his mate, but also as to why they would be chained up.

When the Prince looked down his eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. For the one that had just been brought in was none other than:  
"The Champion?! You can't be serious?!"

"I can and I am. Prince Lotor you will wed the Champion in 3 quintants." Lotor wanted to say something, but the Emperor cut him off before he could. "I will hear none of your complaining Lotor, my mind is made up." He gestured to Sendak. "Come let us leave the new couple alone."

The throne room was quiet for quite some time. Shiro had not expected to be given away to marry anyone, let alone the Emperor's son. Shiro did not dare to look up, he knew better to do anything before he was told, especially where the Galra were considered. But, he could not help but think that he had heard that voice somewhere before, and the name sounded familiar too but he was not sure. 

When Lotor was sure they were truly alone he knelt down in front of the Champion. When he still didn't move the Prince gently put his fingers under his chin to make him move his head. "Shiro, look at me please." 

As Shiro heard his own name spoken he finally realized why that voice and name sounded so familiar. He had been in his bed many times before and seeing his face confirmed it. "You, you're the Prince?"

"Mmm, yes, I apologize for not being forthcoming with that bit of information. However, I didn’t see it as something you needed to know at that time."

"That's fair, and we were a bit distracted by other things." Shiro's voice was a little playful now.

"Yes, but let's save that for later. For now, we should get you cleaned up and dressed properly, in something worthy of being my mate."

"Wait. So what does that mean,” Shiro paused, considering his words. “For me I mean?"

"Well, we will marry and I will keep you by my side."

"So, will I,” Shiro hesitated for a moment, but continued on, “will I have to go back to the arena?" 

"No, you becoming my mate comes with its advantages and disadvantages."

"Really? Because I only see pros, I don't have to fight for my life anymore and I get a gorgeous husband. Where's the negative?"

"My father is using you.” Lotor sighed. “This arranged marriage is supposed to humiliate me further, for multiple reasons but the biggest one is the fact that you're not Galra."

"Why should that matter? I like you, and this is one of the few things that I have been made to do that I actually like. So as I see it the jokes on him! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but I would not show too much pleasure in front of anyone else. Not in till after the wedding at least. Let's make it official and final before we let them know that they failed at making us miserable." Then Lotor kissed Shiro deeply and Shiro didn't hesitate to kiss him back. When they broke apart the Prince smirked at the Champion and then stood offering his hand to help Shiro up off the floor. 

"Now let's go get you cleaned up." He kissed Shiro again and undid his binds. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes! Of course."

"Good, now let's go, my Champion!" 

Normally, Shiro hated being called Champion but when Lotor says it, he felt all tingly inside. They walked arm in arm as they headed back to Lotor's Rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Zarkon's goal to make both of them unhappy failed so much! They had started to fall for each other awhile ago but nether one of them ever saw this coming.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
